


i've been dying to tell you

by poppyrainstorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Pining, Yachi Hitoka-centric, and some platonic hinayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyrainstorm/pseuds/poppyrainstorm
Summary: Kiyoko looks with a little more interest. Yachi Hitoka is the woman who scheduled an appointment earlier in the week, and then canceled three times before settling on today. She’s Kiyoko’s client.“Wow.” Daichi looks up next to her. “She looks terrified.”Kiyoko nods, not saying anything yet.“Is she yours?”“She rescheduled at least three times.” Kiyoko says, finally.Daichi whistles. “Wow.”Or: Kiyoko works at a small boutique and Yachi is really stressed out and in the modeling business





	i've been dying to tell you

Shimizu Kiyoko is organizing her nail files, for lack of anything better to do, when someone appears, and she looks up, startled, when the click of heels signals the entrance of the other woman. 

She wears a tight leather jacket, and four-inch heels. A cell phone is clutched in one hand, and she looks authoritative, and put together. Her nails are chipped, which Kiyoko notices immediately, and some strands of hair are sticking to her neck with sweat. 

“Yes.” She responds. “I’m at the studio. I’ll get there as soon as I can, but I have an appointment. Listen, I just-no, of course not. I’ll be there.” 

She hangs up the phone, and the entire facade falls to pieces. When she turns, her eyes are glistening with tears, and she looks like she wants to dissolve, but she looks around, before going to the counter of the large room. 

“I-I’m here for an appointment.” She says. “Yachi Hitoka.” 

Kiyoko looks with a little more interest. Yachi Hitoka is the woman who scheduled an appointment earlier in the week, and then canceled three times before settling on today. She’s Kiyoko’s client. 

“Wow.” Daichi looks up next to her. “She looks terrified.” 

Kiyoko nods, not saying anything yet. 

“Is she yours?” 

“She rescheduled at least three times.” Kiyoko says, finally. 

Daichi whistles. “Wow.” 

“Three times?” Hinata nudges his way into the conversation. “That’s crazy! Most clients don’t even reschedule once! We run a very tight ship here!” He adds, proudly. 

“It is a bit confusing.” Kiyoko admits. “Who’s so busy that they can’t afford to come in for an hour one day a week?” 

“Who’s your client?” Hinata asks. 

“Yachi Hitoka.” Kiyoko responds, and Daichi points over to the woman at the counter, who still looks terrified. 

Hinata’s eyes open about three times wider. “Yachi Hitoka? The Yachi Hitoka? You don’t actually mean that Yachi Hitoka booked a regular appointment here?” 

“Yes.” Kiyoko says, looking back at Yachi. “Why?” 

“She’s famous! She models! She’s super important! It’s really hard to get a hold of her!” Hinata looks like he’s just been hit by a bomb. “And she came here?” 

“Yes.” Kiyoko repeats, and at that moment, Yachi finishes with their enthusiastic receptionist, Tanaka, and walks over unsteadily on her heels. She’s holding a slip of paper. 

“H-hello.” She says. “I-the man at the counter told me to look for-,” Here she looks at the slip of paper. “S-Shimizu Kiyoko?” Daichi and Hinata look directly at Kiyoko, and she raises a hand. 

“That’s me.” 

“Oh.” Yachi breathes out. “All right.” She walks towards Kiyoko, and looks around as if searching for something. “W-where-,” 

“Here.” Kiyoko stands up, and puts the nail file down. “Let me pull up a chair. You sit here.” She gets up while Yachi sits, looking marginally less scared then before.

When she returns, pulling a small wooden stool with her, Yachi has locked her fingers together in her lap. She looks up when Kiyoko returns, and smiles weakly. 

“I-I’m Yachi Hitoka.” She says, and holds out a hand. Bemused, Kiyoko takes it. 

“Shimizu Kiyoko.” 

“I’m sorry I canceled so many times.” Yachi says in a rush of breath and words. “I just….my manager kept telling me I had shoots, and I've been really worried lately because I think they might fire me because I'm too nervous and I stammer when I'm upset and I’m just really worried and-,” She draws in a shuddering breath and lets it out. “I just-,” And she starts to cry, ruining her already smudged mascara, and dragging tear tracks through the heavy concealer covering her face. Kiyoko reaches around and rubs her back, glancing around and pulling the curtain around the oval-shaped station. 

Yachi breathes several times, quickly, and then looks up, eyes still watery, but not still crying. Kiyoko notices that her eyes are brown-not dark brown, but more of a shade like semi-sweet chocolate and caramel. She picks up a makeup wipe and begins to scrub away the concealer to reveal a small cluster of pale freckles across Yachi's nose. 

“I’m sorry,” Yachi says, and she laughs a little. “I’m a mess.” 

“You're not. I've seen worse,” Kiyoko says, and wipes off the eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, foundation, concealer. She cleans away the mix of makeup and tears, and reveals Yachi Hitoka.

Somehow, Kiyoko finds she likes this Yachi Hitoka much better than the poised supermodel who first entered the boutique. She moves on to Yachi's nails, cleaning off the chipped blue polish, and using a small tool to fix her cuticles. 

When she's erased everything, the woman in front of her looks only about nineteen, as opposed to twenty three. 

“All right.” Kiyoko puts down her makeup wipes and nail polish remover. “What look are you going for?” 

“Autumnal,” Yachi says immediately, “We’re having another shoot next week.” 

“Autumnal,” Kiyoko muses out loud. She looks Yachi up and down. “How do you feel about red?” She begins rooting through her nail polish stores, pulling out a dark red, and a gold color. “These would give off a fall look for your shoot. I could curl your hair, and we could do a dark brown for your eye shadow. As for lipstick and lip liner….,” Kiyoko selects dark red shades that match the nail polish. Yachi looks at everything in front of her, and smiles. Kiyoko returns it, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach. 

By the time Yachi leaves, it's nearly closing time, but Kiyoko is proud of the work she's done. Yachi looks good. She looks like a supermodel again. Tanaka, waves her out with a huge grin and another appointment next week. 

Daichi comes up behind her, and claps her shoulder. 

“You did good, Shimizu!” 

“Thanks.” She turns around to face him. 

“Did you see the guy you were hoping to see again?” Hinata yells from his station.

“Who?” Daichi flushes bright red. “There isn't a specific person I want to see.” 

“Yes there is!” Hinata walks over and joins them, carrying his bright makeup case that's covered in sunshine stickers from his sister, Natsu, who sometimes comes in. 

“Daichi is whipped.” He informs Kiyoko, who is amused. “He always waits for the guy on the street. Always.” 

“I don't!” Daichi protests, but his words are stammering. Hinata gives Kiyoko a look, and waves them both goodbye before giving Tanaka an aggressive high five and walking out. Kiyoko smiles as she leaves, hearing Daichi tell Tanaka, who’s roaring with laughter, that he doesn't always wait, shut up Tanaka!  
When she gets home, she looks up Yachi Hitoka, and begins to scroll through the various news articles. 

***

 

Yachi keeps coming in, and she and Kiyoko develop a routine, because Yachi is nearly always in tears, and Kiyoko hates it, hates whatever is making her cry, and she wishes she could do something, but she can’t. What she does do, though, is fix her makeup, work on her nails, and rub her back. Yachi tells her about her family, about her mother, who’s also a model, who made a living off of it, and how she’ll be so disappointed if Yachi doesn’t also follow in that line of work. How disappointed her entire family will be. 

Kiyoko never speaks much, just provides silent support. However, she does tell Yachi about Daichi and Hinata, about Tanaka and his friend Nishinoya, who sometimes comes in and tries to get Hinata to try hair gel. Yachi always laughs, and Kiyoko feels pride, for making Yachi forget, for a moment at least, whatever always brings her to tears. 

***

 

The seventh week Yachi Hitoka comes into the shop, she doesn't even put on the facade of control, just enters a nervous wreck with tears in her eyes, again. Tanaka points her back over to Kiyoko, who waves Yachi over, pulling the curtain again. 

“How-?” 

“Did the last shoot go? Fantastic, just fantastic!” Yachi sounds hysterical, and Kiyoko begins to rub her back again. “They loved it. They loved it so much, the company wants to hire me again for a second shoot next Monday.” 

“Is that good?” Kiyoko asks cautiously, offering Yachi some water, which the other woman gratefully drinks. 

“It would be,” Yachi says, sounding a little calmer as Kiyoko rubs soothing circles across her shoulder blades. “It would be, except I have a meeting on Monday that I cannot miss under any circumstances. I actually can't miss it. And my manager told me to pick which is more important, l-like I’m choosing between ice cream flavors.” 

“What's the meeting about?” Kiyoko asks softly. 

“It's-well, it's not really so much of a meeting as it is a make up for something I missed last week because of the last shoot.” 

“What is it?” Kiyoko asks again. 

“It's an entrance exam.” Yachi says. 

Kiyoko stiffens. Entrance exam. That's right-Yachi is only nineteen. She's still in college. She's still getting her degree in addition to modeling. Kiyoko’s forgotten that although she’s a model, she’s still fairly young. 

She doesn’t say any of this. What she does say is, “You haven’t already started university?” 

“No.” Yachi doesn’t look up from her water. “I started with a university in April, and...well, it’s r-really embarrassing.” 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Kiyoko relents, but Yachi waves her aside. 

“N-no. It’s fine. It’s p-probably better that I tell somebody.” She takes a shaky breath. “Um, they kicked me out. I spent too much time on modeling and photo shoots, and  
I was always somewhere else. So, I’ve, uh, I’ve been looking for the past few months, and I finally found a university that would take me, and I take the entrance exam next Monday, and I missed it last time I was supposed to take it, because they did schedule me for a photo shoot that same day too.” 

Kiyoko is silent for a moment. So is Yachi. Then, the other woman hikes up her sleeves, with a determined look in her eyes, and looks directly at Kiyoko. “Well, it’s fine. I can do them both. Maybe.” She adds under her breath. 

“You shouldn’t have to choose.” Kiyoko says. 

“Maybe I should.” Yachi says, sighing. “I’m the one who didn’t tell either of them about anything.” She seems more composed now, as she puts down the glass of water, still nearly untouched. Abruptly, Kiyoko realizes that Yachi is stronger than she’d originally thought. As she works to get all the layers of today’s makeup off, Yachi standing straight and tall, she thinks what a beautiful paradox Yachi Hitoka is. 

***

The next week Yachi comes in, she isn’t in tears, and she even gives Tanaka a smile at reception. Today, when she comes over to Kiyoko, she’s smiling, a real smile, that’s animated and full of life, and Kiyoko’s heart momentarily stops before she tells herself to get a grip. Today, Kiyoko doesn’t close the curtains, and Yachi doesn’t protest. 

“Shimizu!” Yachi is practically bouncing in her seat when she reaches Kiyoko. “Shimizu, you won’t believe it! I took the entrance exam! Instead of the photo shoot! I didn’t go!” She’s practically bursting with excitement. 

“Congratulations.” Kiyoko says. She almost feels shy next to Yachi now. Yachi Hitoka is a sun, shining and beautiful and strong, and Kiyoko has never expressed herself in the best possible ways before. 

Her thoughts stutter to a stop when Yachi hugs her, hard, and Kiyoko tentatively wraps her arms around the other woman. Yachi is warm, and shaking with energy and barely concealed pride. She can feel Yachi’s lips inadvertently brush against her bare shoulder, and her nerves jump. Mentally, she curses herself on wearing an off-shoulder shirt.

When Yachi leaves that day, all Kiyoko has touched are her nails. They’re now shimmering and pink, and Kiyoko thinks they represent Yachi’s personality more than anything else she’s done. 

After work, Daichi comes up behind her, and sighs. 

“She’s something.” He says, and Kiyoko nods, wordlessly. 

“Any luck with your person on the street?” She asks, just to make conversation. 

“I guess,” Daichi says. “Suga is just….” He sighs again. 

“Amazing?” Kiyoko asks, thinking of Yachi. “Could light up a room with their smile?” 

“Yes.” Daichi says, and he looks after Kiyoko. “Exactly.” 

And Kiyoko feels for him, because, after all, they’re both in the same boat. 

***

It’s been nine weeks since she’s started seeing Yachi when the other woman suggests they go out. 

Not in the way that Kiyoko would like, but perhaps it’s a start. 

After Kiyoko does her nails, Yachi waits, making conversation with Hinata, who laughs and talks with her as easily as if they’ve been doing it for years. At one point, he asks for her autograph, and she looks a little flustered, but complies. 

When Kiyoko finishes, she looks up. Hinata greets her with a smile. Yachi looks quietly happy, not like her outburst last week, but peacefully. Her smile is dazzling.  
It’s Kiyoko who gestures her to leave. “Did you drive down here?” She asks, and the other woman shakes her head. 

“I walk.” Yachi explains, and Kiyoko smiles, and leads her down to the garage. Yachi looks a little worried, since it’s dark and musty, but Kiyoko leads her down the rows of cars until they reach her vehicle. 

Yachi stares at it for several long moments, and then begins to back away. Kiyoko looks the motorcycle up and down a few times, and then gets the spare helmet and hands it to Yachi, who still looks shell-shocked. 

“A motorcycle.” She says, finally. “Shimizu Kiyoko, you have a motorcycle.” 

“Yes.” Kiyoko ignores the thrill that runs through her body at the sound of her name on Yachi’s lips. “Come on.” 

Yachi looks down at the helmet in her hands, and then at the motorcycle, her mouth forming soundless words for just a moment. 

“It’s perfectly safe.” Kiyoko says. “Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?” 

Yachi shakes her head, and Kiyoko grins. 

“You’re going to love it, I promise.” She says. Yachi still looks unsure, so Kiyoko takes a chance. She reaches out, and takes Yachi’s shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes. “I promise.” She repeats. “Please?” 

And miraculously, Yachi puts the helmet on. 

Kiyoko doesn’t even try to fight the smile that spreads across her face, and Yachi blushes a little bit, as Kiyoko climbs on the motorcycle first. A moment later, she feels Yachi climb on behind her, and she feels arms around her waist. 

She starts it, and she feels Yachi’s arms tighten, before she’s driving out of the garage, and into the cold night. And nothing is quite like the city at night on a motorcycle, Kiyoko has found. 

The neon lights blur as the bike speeds up, and she can hear Yachi’s whoop behind her as they speed by cars and down streets. It’s truly beautiful, and Kiyoko remembers her first time rushing past the city, wind coursing by her, her heart in her throat and adrenaline pounding through her veins. 

When they stop at a light, Kiyoko turns around to see Yachi’s face, and oh, is it worth it, even when the car behind them honks, and Yachi flushes with embarrassment.  
Kiyoko takes them all the way to a small ice cream place, where she parks the bike and climbs off of it. Yachi’s cheeks are red and her hair is windblown, but her eyes are wild, and she keeps laughing. 

Kiyoko leans in and kisses her.  
For a moment, Yachi stiffens against her, but the next, she’s kissing back, heated and passionate, and Kiyoko can’t think past this moment and this feeling. Yachi’s skin is cold, but her mouth is warm, and when Kiyoko skims her tongue against Yachi’s bottom lip, Yachi dissolves under her hands, and parts her lips eagerly. 

When they separate, Yachi’s face is flushed even more, but her smile could melt ice. Kiyoko wants to kiss her again, but Yachi beats her to it, pulling her down to kiss her again, and Kiyoko can feel her smile.

This kiss is sweeter, and shorter, just a simple press of lips, but Kiyoko feels it all throughout her body, down to her toes. 

Yachi is smiling when they break apart. “I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” She says quietly, and she looks shyly back at Kiyoko. 

Kiyoko smiles at her. “Me too,” She says, just as softly, and as Yachi kisses her for the third time that night, Kiyoko feels like the stars are a million times brighter than they were before. 

***

Kiyoko is in the kitchen when the mail comes, so she hears the creak of the mail slot when it opens, she hears the ripping of the envelope, and she hears Yachi’s squeal when she runs into the kitchen in socks and an oversize sweater clutching a sheet of paper and screaming. 

“I got in, Kiyoko, I got in!” 

She throws herself at Kiyoko and Kiyoko hugs her back fiercely, and then they separate for a moment before she hugs Yachi again, even tighter. Yachi is still laughing, delightedly, and waving the paper. 

“I got in!” She shouts, again, and Kiyoko beams. “I can go back to university! I’m going back to university! I can quit modeling!” She’s nearly crying, and Kiyoko is reminded of the first time she saw Yachi, months ago, crying all over her expensive leather jacket while Kiyoko rubbed her back. 

“I’m so happy for you, Hitoka.” She responds, with quiet joy in her tone. Yachi’s been saving for weeks, doing extra photoshoots and always coming home exhausted and weary late at night to their small apartment, but it’s worth it for her to go back to university.

“I have to call Shouyou!” Yachi grabs her cell phone. “I have to tell everybody! I’m going back to school!” She’s shining, as she dials the number, and Kiyoko hugs her once more before Yachi begins to speak excitedly to Hinata in rapid tones. By the noise on the other end of the line, Hinata’s probably just as happy as Yachi. 

Their cat has joined them, rubbing against Yachi’s legs, and Yachi is smiling and laughing and almost crying in their kitchen with the afternoon sun streaming through the windows, and Kiyoko thinks that this, more than anything else, is truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiyoyachi is amazing and I love them and their dynamic to death. Also, you can't convince me Shimizu Kiyoko doesn't own a motorcycle secretly and that Kiyoko and Yachi wouldn't own a cat.  
> come visit my [twitter](https://twitter.com/poppyrainstorm) or my [tumblr](https://poppyrainstorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
